Bonded Frays
by nepetation
Summary: Before meeting a person's soulmate, the first words they will exchange are printed on the other's body. Inko Midoriya knew exactly who her soulmate was. Though, she often wished she didn't.


Inko Midoriya knew exactly who her soulmate was—she'd known for a fair number of years by now. But the moment she first watched that clip when it aired live on the news, and heard the hero belt his assuring phrase, was when she became _certain_ that her soulmate was the number one hero, All Might. With her young son perched eagerly next to her, wide, smiling eyes taking the scene in, Inko simply fell back further into her seat, her own eyes staring unblinking. She'd cast a subtle glance to the writing that lined the inside of her knee: "You're all right now, because I am here."

Of course, there were always doubts. Sure, Japan's most famous hero was famous for his "I am here" line, but that meant nothing! Until Inko heard those same words directed at her, her soulmate could be anyone! Anyone!

It certainly wasn't her current husband. Hisashi was a kind man, hard-working to provide for his family. Both had fallen in love and married, knowing fully well that their first words didn't match the other's identifying marks. They were happy together, and Inko was happy with that. She didn't need the words on her leg to tell her she picked the right man.

Finding out the truth wouldn't change that. Inko was a gracious woman, and she wasn't one to leave the man she had fallen for, to be with one the universe tells her she should have fallen for. Her family was happy, and she was happy.

She didn't expect that happiness to end so soon.

Izuku was nine years old when she had to break the news to him. There had been an incident with a villain... an accident, not far from where the Midoriya Family lived. Inko always fretted before when Hisashi was abroad for his work, worried for his safe return. There was always talk in media of villainous outbreaks across the globe! There were always more success stories in which the heroes saved the day, but there were also instances that slipped through the cracks as well. It seemed harshly ironic that he died so close to home.

Life grew considerably stressed after that. Formerly a stay-at-home-mom, Inko had to rejoin the workforce, after so many years unemployed. It had been a nightmare, losing so much of the happy family she had, in so little time. Death was quick like that, but it didn't make the grief any shorter. Even so, she worked long, studious shifts, struggling to make ends meet but somehow, things worked. She had a few hours each day to see Izuku, the light of her world, little Izuku. He was safe, happy, clothed, and fed. She was successful in that at least.

There would be nights when she missed Hisashi, and her sorrow would get the better of her, tears streaking her makeup all down her face while she sat curled on the floor of the bathroom, stifling herself not to worry her son. He needed her to be strong. She would never forget that face he made when he registered his father's fate. She couldn't bring that memory back. It would hurt him too much; it would hurt _her_ too much.

Sometimes she could find solace in reading the words of her soulmate. She'd pull her thumb gently over where the writing marked her skin, as if feeling for the indentation of the letters. They were a comforting set of words.

"You're all right now…"

She was all right now. Everything was all right. Nothing was perfect, but she was surviving. She was providing for her son and watching him grow up to be such a diligent and passionate student. Inko was braving the world, doing what she had to, to maintain the happy lifestyle she wanted for her very small family. Even when it was far from easy.

It got hard at times too. Izuku would get sick, and she would lose days of work to take care of her little boy. Days of pay that were detrimental to Inko's ability to pay bills. She would have to beg friends and family for money, or forgo things like meals for her lunch breaks to ensure they could keep their home another month.

"…I am here."

Those words seared her heart at those times. _No one_ was there for Inko, and _no one_ would be there for her son if not for her. Where was her soulmate when she was pulling all-nighters, struggling to make numbers add up in their measly budget? Where was he when one too many sick days cost her job after job, when she couldn't even afford a sitter for Izuku when he was too sick for school? Or when Izuku was getting picked on in school, where was her soulmate to help him stand up for himself, to show him that being quirkless didn't make him less capable? Where was All Might when Hisashi was killed?

She was alone, but maybe she deserved it. She could recall at least a handful of times she'd given the words on a knee a dreamy look, or let her mind fill with wistful what-ifs. She'd had someone who loved her, and she had been ungrateful. Did she ever feel regret at losing out on her soulmate? The one fate destined her to find? She must have done something for the universe to take Hisashi away.

And what did she have to show for it? She was a widow, with stress having added more weight and age to her looks over the years, barely towing the line to poverty and homelessness. She wasn't a catch. She was fat, and cowardly, and dark circles were so inset under her eyes, they seemed like permanent marks for her miserable life. What would she look like standing next to All Might, the specimen that he was? Built like a wall, that passionate smile, those piercing blue eyes. He was gorgeous! And Inko… well she wasn't. What good would there be in musing the idea?

Inko knew overall that she'd be okay, but hell if anyone was ever there for her when she needed them.


End file.
